Quien diria que soy yo quien atre los problemas
by LissScarlett-Chan
Summary: ¡¿A Gohan le a crecido la cola!,¿ Podrá controlarse?,¿En que le beneficiara esto?


_**Notas:**_

_-Primero los personajes no me pertenecen,pertenecen al __**Gran Akira Toriyama**_

_-Es mi primer Fic,no es el mejor del mundo pero espero que les guste_

_**¿Quien diría que soy yo,quien atrae los problemas?**_

_Era un día normal en la escuela,la batalla contra Majin buu había terminado y todo seguía estaba aburrido,la materia que pasaba la profesora ya la había estudíado en casa y no tenia intención de volverla a estudiar,de pronto sintió algo extraño,pero no le tomo atención.A la hora de salida Videl se le acerco_

_-Gohan,¿que harás el domingo?-pregunto ella_

_-Nada,¿porque?-respondió Gohan_

_-entonces ¿vamos al cine?-dijo Videl_

_-claro,que si-dijo Gohan muy contento_

_-q que es eso?-pregunto muy alarmada la ojiazul_

_-que,que es que?-le pregunto Gohan_

_-como que que?,tienes cola,porque tienes cola?-le grito videl_

_-que yo tengo cola-mirando hacia atrás-que bien mi colita-dijo feliz el_

_-tú,eres muy raro ¿sabes?-dijo ella_

_-yo,antes tenia colita,y el señor Picoro me la había cortado-explico rápidamente_

_-si,eres raro-afirmo Videl_

_-después te explico,¿si?-dijo el pelinegro_

_Gohan salio corriendo,esperando que nadie lo vea,subió al techo,y emprendió vuelo,estaba tan apurado que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba disfrazado_

_-que hago,me gusta mi colita pero,puedo transformarme-dijo Gohan, volando-y al transformarme puedo dañar a alguien_

_Al llegar a casa,lo recibió su hermano,Goten_

_-hola hermanito,pero ¿que es eso?-dijo Goten_

_-mi colita-dijo Gohan apurado_

_-¿tu,que?-dijo extrañado Goten_

_-¿Donde esta papá?-entregándole el bolso a Goten_

_-comiendo,pero ¿que es eso?-pregunto nuevamente el niño_

_-mi colita-dijo corriendo hacia el encuentro con su padre_

_Al llegar al comedor Gohan,vio a Goku comiendo y a su madre cocinando_

_-papá,me creció mi colita-dijo Gohan_

_-¿tu,que?-dijo Goku,con la boca llena_

_-mi colita-dijo nuevamente Gohan_

_-¿te la vas a corta?-pregunto Goku_

_-no,lo se-dijo Gohan_

_-verte,así me recuerda a cuando eras pequeño-dijo su madre_

_-si,a mi también me trajo nostalgia-dijo Gohan_

_-¿Gohan vas a comer?-pregunto su padre_

_-no,me voy a acostar,mañana me levanto temprano-dijo Gohan_

_-pero,si mañana es domingo-dijo Goku_

_-es que tengo que salir-dijo el joven_

_-vas a salir con la señorita Videl-dijo Goten_

_-y tu desde cuando que estas aquí?-pregunto Gohan_

_-desde hace rato pero,¿tienes una cita con ella cierto?-dijo el niño_

_-espera,no es una cita solo vamos a ir al cine-se defiende el joven_

_-eso si es una cita-dijo el niño_

_-olvidalo,Goten-dijo el joven_

_Inmedíatamente fue a acostarse pero le era incomodo dormir,ya que hace tiempo que no lo hacia con su colita,además su papá y su hermano pequeño jugaban haciendo un gran ruido.A la mañana siguiente se levanto mas temprano de lo normal,al asomarse por la ventana se dio cuenta de que aun estaba oscuro,se vistió con su traje de batalla y fue volando a dar una vuelta ya que para juntarse con Videl faltaba ó por todo el lugar hasta que amaneció llego a casa a ducharse cambiarse de ropa y comer el desayuno junto con su familia,pero estaba distraido hace tiempo que no le había crecido su colita y no quería deshacerse de ella,pero si se transformaba que pasaría,¿se controlaría? ese era su gran temor ya que el viejo expulso sus poderes ocultos,y al transformarse se multiplicaban,seria un gran peligro_

_-¿me controlare?-dijo el joven en voz baja pero no lo suficiente para que no lo oyeran_

_-¿a que te refieres?-dijo su padre,con la boca llena_

_-no,a nada-dijo el joven saiyan nervioso_

_-¿Gohan,a que hora tienes la cita con la señorita Videl?-dijo el niño muy animado,que comía al lado del joven_

_-ya te dije que no es una cita-regaño el joven a su hermano pequeño_

_-esta bien,pero¿vas a ir con cola a la ciudad?-dijo el niño para evitar mas regaños de su hermano mayor_

_-bueno me la enrollaré alrededor de la cintura-dijo el joven_

_-como,un cinturón?-pregunto el pequeño_

_-si,así es Goten-afirmo el pelinegro_

_Ya se acercaba la tan esperada hora y Gohan emprendió el vuelo para encontrarse con su querida "amiga",al llegar vio que lo jóvenes fueron al cine y luego por un helado,mientras caminaban por la ciudad algo llamo la atención de Videl_

_-mira,Gohan-dijo la pelinegra_

_-que,que cosa?-pregunto el semisaiyan extrañado_

_-un gatito-Videl al tratar de tomar en bazos al gato,este la mordió y salio corriendo-hay!-grito la muchacha por el dolor de la mordida_

_-estas bien Videl-dijo el joven de cabello oscuro,preocupado_

_-claro que si,tan solo era un gatito-dijo la muchacha con aire de superioridad_

_-si,tienes razón-dijo el joven tranquilizandose_

_El paseo fue perfecto a excepción del pequeño accidente con el gato,termino de noche comiendo helado,dando un pequeño paseo por la regresar a casa Videl se llevo un regaño de su padre por llegar tan tarde,al contrario de Gohan que se encontró con un preguntón hermano,una mamá cocinando y un papá comiendo_

_-¿la besaste?-pregunto el hijo menor de Goku_

_-¿porque habría de hacerlo?-pregunto el semisaiyan,moviendo ritmicamente la cola_

_-bueno,porque es tu novia,¿no?-dijo el pequeño,extrañado por la respuesta de su hermano_

_-¡que,no es mi novia,es mi amiga!-le grito el semisaiyan a su pequeño hermano_

_Después del grito del semisaiyan,la familia Son comió y fueron a dormir,al día siguiente a Goku le toco la difícil tarea de despertar a su hijo mayor para ir a la escuela_

_-Gohan,despierta-lo movió suavemente el saiyan-despierta,despierta Gohan-así estuvo un buen rato el pobre de Goku,cuando al fin sintió un gemido de su hijo_

_-señorita Videl,videl-murmuro el joven entre sueños,haciendo que a Goku se le fuera la paciencia,lo arrojo violentamente de la cama,haciéndolo caer al suelo,y despertándolo con el golpe_

_-pero,que diabl...!-grito Gohan,pero Goku lo interrupio_

_-debes levantarte para ir a la escuela-interrumpe Goku_

_-si,esta bien-responde el joven Son,poniéndose de pie_

_La familia Son,comía en silencio,el cual solo se interrumpió cuando Gohan se levanto_

_-ya me voy,a dios-dijo el joven tomando su bolso,y caminando hacia la puerta_

_Ya en clases,el joven pelinegro estaba,distraido y preocupado,esto ultimo por que Iresa le contó que Videl el día siguiente,y la semana entera, el fin de semana mejoro,también Bulma invito a los guerreros a una decidio invitar a su amiga._

_En la fiesta,Gohan le conto a Videl porque tenia al notar que empeso a oscureser,decidio ir a ver el calendario_

_-maldicion-dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escucharan todos los invitados-hoy es luna llena-en ese momento Gohan queria serciorarse de lo que dijo la cientifica_

_-maldicion!-dijo mirando hacia el cielo_

_Al mirar el cielo,se diviso una bella luna,y posteriormente la transformacion del joven Son,quien atacaba todo,y a todos los que guerreros se proponian tranquilizarlo pero era imposible,le lanzaban energia,pero no le hacia ni el menor daño,y sabian que no le haria daño,la idea era distraerlo para poder cortarle la cola,esto seguia sin funcionar hasta que el gigantesco simio,tomo con su mano derecha a una pelinegra de cabello corto,poniendola a la altura de sus ojos_

_-bajamee!-se escucho el grito de la chica_

_Al escuchar esto, el ozaru,la miro desconsertado,y ovedecio dejandola suavemente el el suelo,el joven Son ahora transformado,caminaba al rededor de la chica mirandola tiernamente,depronto se sento tranquilamente delante de la chica,momento perfeccto para cortarle la cola y haci fue..._

_Al despertar el pelinegro se vio,acostado sobre una cama,en una habitacion de Capsule corp.,sentada en el suelo,al lado de su cama se encontraba la pelinegra de ojos azules_

_-que bien que ya despertaste-dijo la joven poniendose de pie-me voy deves descansar-_

_En ese momento el pelinegro la tira del brazo,rapidamente le da un beso,despues de esto,Videl camina raidamente hacia la puerta y se queda apollada detras de se tapo con las savanas_

_-Lo invitare a salir-decia la ojiazul mientras caminaba por el pasillo_

_-La invitare a salir-decia el pelinegro mientras se acomodava para dormir_

_**Fin **_


End file.
